704hauserfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynnie Godfrey
| Row 2 title = Birthplace | Row 2 info = Harlem, New York, USA | Row 3 title = Years active | Row 3 info = 1978–present | Row 4 title = Character on 704 Houser | Row 4 info = Rose Cumberbatch }} Lynnie Godfrey (born September 11, 1952) appeared as Rose Cumberbatch, the caterer mom of Thurgood "Goodie" Cumberbatch the wife of Ernie Cumberbatch on the short-lived CBS-TV All In The Family spinoff series 704 Hauser. Biography Early life and career Born and raised in Harlem, NY the child of a caterer (which she plays as Rose Cumberbatch on the series) and a carpet cleaner, young Lynnie attended a private elementary and middle school (the Modern School) and then New York City's George Washington High School where she was elected the first female Student Body President. Her voice training began at middle school age with noted voice teacher Dr. Chauncey Northern Sr. of Carnegie Hall and lasted until Dr. Northern's death in September 1992 at the age of 90. After graduation from high school, Lynnie attended Hampton University. As a freshman, at the suggestion of speech teacher Marjorie Moon, she auditioned for a production. "The Theatre bug got me the very instant I started to audition." She promptly transferred to Hunter College back in New York City where theatre legend Lloyd Richards taught a Black Theatre History course. She enrolled in that course and went on to study acting and directing with the theatre legend and giant until graduation. Stage career Her career proceeded at jet speed working with Herbert Berghoff at the No Smoking Playhouse and then within two years of graduating college she was on Broadway in the musical review "Eubie", the music of Eubie Blake; where she shared the stage with an incredible cast that included the multi-talented Hines Brothers: Gregory and Maurice. She received a DRAMA DESK Nomination and an AUDELCO AWARD for her work in "Eubie".Biography at Lynnie Godfrey's official website She received the DRAMALOGUE and NAACP Awards for Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress for her portrayal in NO PLACE TO BE SOMEBODY. For DIrecting she received the TRYONE GUTHRIE Award....She has received the NAACP Award for Best Producer. For her work iportraying the title role in SNOW QUEEN she has received the AUDIO EARPHONE AND BENJAMIN FRANKLIN Awards for recrdingg that role. Film and TV roles Lynnie has made over thirty guest appearances on network television, which include NBC's L.A, Law and Civil Wars; others are: ABC-TV's thirtysomething, NBC's Frank's Place, 227, the NBC daytime soap Generations, and Sonny Spoon as well as recurring roles on two series, NBC-TV's Amen and the ABC-TV miniseries The Women of Brewster Place and a series regular on The New Monkees as Helen. Lynne's film work includes appearing in the film V.I. Warshawski as Kathleen Turner's best friend Sal, Woman Without Implants and Enemy Territory.Biography at Lynnie Godfrey's official website Recordings Lynnie has been working in live performances of her one woman show AN EVENING WITH LYNNIE GODFREY...From those performances have come two CDs recently released in March of 2014.... LYNNIE GODFREY ...DOING IT HER WAY and SPENDING THE HOLIDAYS WITH LYNNIE GODFREY....released in September of 2014. References External links * *Lynnie Godfrey's official website Category:Actors